Problem: A blue pair of socks costs $$8$, which is $8$ times as much as a green sweatshirt costs. How much does the green sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the green sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$8 \div 8$ $$8 \div 8 = $1$ A green sweatshirt costs $$1$.